


I Hear You Now

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Episode Related, Episode: s03e14 Tao of Rodney, Gen, Manip, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: After getting struck by electricity in Tao of Rodney, Radek somehow starts hearing Atlantis.





	I Hear You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helenkacan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenkacan/gifts).



> This is my art entry for the SGARB 2018! I really love Radek as a character, so I ended up using him in my pic this year too :) I also love sentient Atlantis, so I had this idea, that after getting zapped in Tao of Rodney, something happened to Radek and he suddenly started hearing Atlantis even though he doesn't have the ATA gene. So I tried to put that into the picture, as well as the team being there for him as the tries to figure things out :)
> 
> And I got a wonderful story for my art, ["I Hear You Now"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363640) by the sweet and talented [helenkacan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenkacan/pseuds/helenkacan)! I love that she used Radek as the main character, and wrote such a wonderful, heartwarming story around little snapshots of his life, and the people on Atlantis, living in a future where the Wraith are no more. Please go read it an leave the story all the love that it deserves ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> **Sources for parts of art:**  
> 
> **The Ancient Font:** Times New Ancient (True Type) by Chevron_Nine [(at http://www.thescifiworld.net/fonts.htm)](http://www.thescifiworld.net/fonts.htm) (Text in the background)
> 
> **Ancient Window lines:** [Atlantis Gate Window lines-fix by RogueDragon](https://www.deviantart.com/roguedragon/art/Atlantis-Gate-Window-lines-fix-80556124) (This was used for the middle section of the image)
> 
> **Screencaps:** <http://www.stargatecaps.com/>
> 
> **Atlantis Blueprint:** I found the blueprint online, but couldn't locate the original source. If you know who made it, please let me know! (Used in the background)

 

I Hear You Now

[Click this link for the fullsize version (3000x3000 PNG)](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/SGARB2018/I_Hear_You_Now_3000x3000.png)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled to get my idea into an image. There's really no clear physical representation to use for sentient Atlantis, so I ended up using the Atlantis style window as some sort of a connection to the city. I still feel like I didn't do as well as I wanted to in expressing the relationship between Radek and Atlantis, but I hope I've done enough. Then again, if this inspires anyone's imagination at all, I am happy ^_^


End file.
